1969-70 Canadian National Team
Roster These were the players chosen in August for the European tour: 'Goalies' *Ken Dryden *Wayne Stephenson 'Defencemen' *Bob Murdoch *Steve Carlyle *Jean Gauthier *Jim McKenny *Al MacNeil *Guy Lapointe 'Forwards' *Morris Mott *Fran Huck *Bob Berry *Chuck Lefley *Steve King *Larry Wright *Wayne Carleton *Phil Roberto *Gary Marsh *André Hinse *Dan Johnson *Chuck Hamilton Games These are the exhibition games played by the Canadian national team in the 1969-70 season: Aug 28 6-5 (2:2, 1:1, 3:2) Khimik Voskerensk @ Leningrad Aug 29 8-2 Helsinki Jokerit @ Leningrad Aug 30 6-1 (1:0, 3:0, 2:1) SKA Leningrad @ Leningrad Sep 1 1-4 (0:0, 1:2, 0:2) Wings of the Soviet @ Leningrad Sep 3 7-2 Leningrad Dynamo @ Leningrad Sep 5 6-1 Finland @ Helsinki Sep 7 6-4 Finland @ Tampere Sep 9 10-0 (5:0, 2:0, 3:0) Switzerland @ Geneva Sep 10 10-5 Switzerland @ Choux-des-Fonds Oct 1 5-4 Omaha Knights @ Winnipeg Oct 3 3-4 Omaha Knights @ Winnipeg Oct 4 1-2 Omaha Knights @ Kenora Oct 5 1-5 Omaha Knights @ Kenora Oct 19 11-2 Sault Ste Marie Canadians Oct 20 8-2 Laurentian University @ Sudbury Nov 3 1-2 Montreal Voyageurs @ Winnipeg Nov 4 3-3 Montreal Voyageurs @ Winnipeg Nov 8 4-1 Saskatchewan Senior League All Stars @ Wilcox Nov 9 10-3 Yorkton Terriers Nov 15 4-1 University of Calgary Nov 16 3-0 University of Alberta @ Edmonton Nov 22 4-4 (2:1, 1:2, 1:1) Czechoslovakia @ Prague Nov 23 2-5 (1:2, 1:2, 0:1) Czechoslovakia @ Prague Nov 25 4-6 (1:1, 2:2, 1:3) Czechoslovakia @ Bratislava Nov 27 0-4 (0:1, 0:3, 0:0) Czechoslovakia @ Kosice Nov 29 5-5 (0:3, 3:2, 2:0) Czechoslovakia @ Prague Dec 1 0-4 (0:0, 0:3, 0:1) Czechoslovakia @ Moscow Dec 2 5-4 (3:0, 1:4, 1:0) East Germany @ Moscow Dec 4 2-2 (1:1, 0:1, 1:0) Soviet Union @ Moscow Dec 5 10-1(1:0, 4:0, 5:1) Finland @ Moscow Dec 7 5-2 (1:0, 3:1, 1:1) Sweden @ Moscow Dec 17 3-5 (0:2, 2:1, 1:2) Soviet Union @ Winnipeg Dec 18 4-3 (1:1, 2:2, 1:0) Soviet Union @ Winnipeg Dec 20 3-9 (1:4, 2:3, 0:2) Soviet Union @ Vancouver Dec 21 5-1 (2:0, 1:0, 2:1) Soviet Union @ Victoria Dec 26 3-2 (2:2, 1:0, 0:0) Soviet Union @ Toronto Dec 28 3-2 (1:0, 1:0, 1:2) Czechoslovakia @ Winnipeg Dec 30 2-3 (1:0, 1:0, 0:3) Czechoslovakia @ Winnipeg Jan 1 0-4 (0:2, 0:2, 0:0) Czechoslovakia @ Toronto Jan 2 2-2 (0:0, 2:0, 0:2) Czechoslovakia @ London Jan 4 2-1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) Czechoslovakia @ Ottawa At this point Canada withdrew from international play and the balance of the Czech tour was cancelled. The team then finished its Canadian commitments. Jan 16 0-1 Calgary Stampeders Jan 17 5-1 Drumheller Miners Jan 23 5-1 Edmonton Monarchs Jan 24 4-1 Edmonton Monarchs Feb 21 18-3 Thompson Hawks Feb 22 23-6 Thompson Hawks Game Ads 69-70Oct1CanNatWpgGameAd.jpg|Oct 1 @ Winnipeg 69-70Niov3CanNatWpgGameAd.jpg|Nov 3 @ Winnipeg 69-70Dec17CanNatWpgGameAd.jpg|Dec 17 @ Winnipeg 69-70CanadaSovietVancouverGameAd.jpg|Dec. 20 @ Vancouver 69-70SovietDec26TorontoGameAd.jpg|Dec. 26 @ Toronto 69-70Dec28CanNatWpgGameAd.jpg|Dec 28 @ Winnipeg 69-70IntlOttawaGameAd.jpg|Jan, 4 @ Ottawa 69-70CanadaJan16CalgaryGameAd.jpg|Jan. 16 @ Calgary See Also Canadian Team Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:1970 in hockey Category:International Hockey Tours